Endemoniadamente Real
by DamistaH
Summary: desde que comenzaron ls lluvias ,su armario crujia, desde que comenzaron las lluvias el frio siempre lo atormentaban de noche, desde que comenzaron las lluvias, esos ojos azules no se apartaban de el. Por que desde que lo vio comenzó a llover. Usa!DevilXUSA.


**Agradecimientos especiales a AuraAwesome,por el apoyo. **

* * *

**La primera tormenta.**

Desde que llegaron las lluvias la casa de América se ha vuelto más fría, en las noche se escuchaba la lluvia caer sobre el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación, era el único sonido que escuchaba cuando iba a descansar, las mañanas siempre recibía el roció del césped de su jardín al salir, las tardes con una brisa fría y el cielo casi siempre nublado negándose a llorar, sino hasta la noche, Las calles aún tenían masas que la recorrían y entre ellas estaba el.

Aun no oscurecía mientras el compraba su cena, y ese día, había sido realmente tranquilo y agradable, nada lo merecía más que una buena hamburguesa un Coca-Cola y un helado para culminar, hoy había un especial de películas de acción en la televisión, después de comer, se sentó a ver a las personas caminar, con sus vidas aun moviéndose, se retiró a una tienda, en donde compro algunas cosas para la noche; gaseosa, algunas golosinas, entre otras cosas. La noche prometía una lluvia tranquila, no vio luna en el cielo y las estrellas aún seguían ocultas detrás de las grises nubes.

Desde que llegaron las lluvias has tomado más café de lo normal y el sueño más difícil de conciliar, las noches se ven lúgubre y silenciosas, a veces y en ocasiones se vuelven tenebrosas, ha estado pensado en el monstruo de su armario, la madera cruje.

Desde que llegaron las lluvias se siente observado, por eso rueda las cortinas al dormir y se asegura que este bien cerrada, su armario cruje cada noche, él lo atribuye a la madera vieja de la casa, a veces el frio s vuelve insoportable, así empezó cuando llegaron las lluvias.

América saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de madera una vez atravesado el jardín, ya la tarde murió y al entrar encendió las luces, la noche fría le saluda con la brisa que se cuela por la puerta, a la distancia, dos ojos felinos lo observan entrar, mientras un cuervo yace en la cercanía del tejado, con sus delgadas patas avanza por la rama de un árbol cercano, mueve la cabeza , con sus grandes ojos azulinos , la puerta se cierra y es cuando extiende sus alas y despeja el vuelvo con la fría brisa de la noche.

El Ave se posa en otro árbol, y allí descansa su dueño, que con solo mover el brazo hacia el sube por este, la mirada gélida y brillante se posa en él, ladea el pálido rostro como buscando algo, el cuervo canturrea, aquel ser sonríe satisfecho, y lo deja ir, vuelve de donde vino.

Desde que comenzaron las lluvias el cuervo no abandona dicho árbol ni el tejado de la casa, Aquel demonio se acaricia el rostro sonriendo suavemente y sus alas se extienden negras de murciélago para levitar por leves centímetros de la rama donde estaba sentado, su cola se mueve perezosa detrás de él, sus ojos brillantes no se despegan de aquella ventana, aterriza en el segundo piso en silencio.

Lloverá pronto.

Las cortinas están cerradas como siempre y la ventana asegurada, se asoma por la ventana, pero para su mala suerte no ve nada, mueve el seguro, y la abre con delicadeza, el frio viento entra con él y al cerrarla nuevamente, saluda con una sonrisa al cuervo que reposa en una rama cercana, este solo sacude la cabeza y se retira, busca refugio de la próxima lluvia que se acerca.

América estaba en la cocina cuando escucho un leve trueno, un pequeño rugido del cielo que anuncia la lluvia, había guardado todo lo que compro y en su faena saco algo de comer para ir a la sala.

Entre los canales que cambia se detiene en el especial de acción que noches antes habían anunciado, Son las seis y quince minutos de la noche, aun joven, el cielo comienza a llorar, lo abriga el frio, Alfred sube los pies hacia el sofá y los frota, es imposible, el frio le acaricia los dedos, por fin decide levantarse e ir a su habitación en busca de una sábana, no quería que es frio arruinara su noche de películas, por eso sube las escaleras en el silencio de la noche, a paso rápido, sube hacia su habitación abre la puerta provocando un leve chirrido, la madera de su armario hacia un leve sonido, parpadea, no la presta la suficiente atención, va en dirección a su cama y recoge su cobertor.

Los esferas de neón lo ven desde el pasillo, estático, asoma su cabeza por la puerta en silencio, su ojos giran hacia la cama y la espalda del rubio que intenta desdoblar la sabana. El mueve la puerta y el chirrido ahuyenta el silencio que se había formado, el rubio voltea en vano: No hay nadie allí.

Ha de ser la brisa, mira hacia la ventana, pero, está cerrada, arquea un ceja, nuevamente no le da importancia, sale de la habitación y le echa una vistazo a la ventana del pasillo, desliza la cortina, está cerrada, él lo sabe, el mismo la ha cerrado desde que las lluvias llegaron.

La televisión esta en estática, rápido, baja las escaleras, si, lo está, no hay imágenes, solo la pantalla gris y el molesto ruido que ahuyenta el silencio, otra noche de películas arruinadas, suspira decepcionado, y abandona el cobertor en el mueble, se acerca al televisor, cambia los canales, uno tras otros, todo en el mismo estado.

El cielo ruge con fuerza, la lluvia golpea insistente en sus ventanas, Nadie aviso de una tormenta, América hace un gesto insatisfecho con sus labios deja el televisor en mute.

No puede.

Aun se escucha, arquea ambas cejas, vuelve a presionar el botón Mute.

Nada.

Mira el control remoto, lo sacude, lo golpea contra su mano – oh gran solución- y vuelve presionar.

Nada...

Lo atribuye a las gastadas baterías, incrédulo un intenta cambiar nuevamente de canales, y se cambia.

_Eh- Alfred se queda en silencio por unos segundos, lo quiere apagar, se ira a dormir…presiona el botón y

Nada

_¿Qué le pasa? –

Busca una explicación lógica, el televisor dañado, el control caprichoso, ¡ALIENS!, presiona nuevamente, negro, la pantalla está en negro.

Se siente satisfecho.

Tira el control en el mueble y recoge su cobertor, algo lo detiene, el sonido detrás de su espalda, la televisión sigue encendida, de ella sale un sonido agudo, intenso, aturde sus oídos, enfoca sus ojos en la pantalla negra, cambia a gris, en intervalos rápidos, presiona el botón del televisor pero no logra apagarla, esto resulta bastante extraño, la luz en intervalos refleja contra su rostro lo aturde, lo confunde, en la pantalla, alguien lo ve, es una imagen borrosa que cambia con los intervalos, y está observándolo.

Grandes ojos de neón se posan en él, lo acosan, Alfred se levanta, se aleja. Ha de ser imágenes distorsionadas, respira, se imagina cosas, camina hacia el enchufe del televisor los desconecta y el rugido del cielo le hace compañía.

Las luces se apagan.

Gime.

_Fuck… -

El frio vuelve, abre los ojos más de lo normal incapaz de ver, incapaz de saber a dónde pisar, escucha la brisa, ¿la brisa? , la ventana de la sala a un lado del televisor está abierta, el aire de cuela por ella, es frio y le acaricia los pies.

Algo está caminando, baja las escaleras con la intensión de ser escuchado.

_¿Hay alguien allí? – Por inercia pregunta y ahora, solo logra ver las siluetas de los objetos a su alrededor, pero, no recibe respuesta, se acerca a el sofá, y lentamente camina hacia el comienzo de las escaleras, se asoma no ve nadie, avanza al primer escalón, nada, el país hace una mueca con el labio, como puede y con ayuda de las paredes, va a la cocina, busca entre los cajones, solo encuentra donde velas, a medio usar, enciende la cocina eléctrica y enciende las velas dejando una en la cocina y el llevaría otra como luz propia. Cuando tocan la puerta, el sonido lo hace soltar una exclamación, contiene el aliento y suelta un suspiro- Dios…-

Afila la mirada hacia la puerta solo ve la escasa luz de la ventana creando sombras de los objetos iluminados, el confirma con la mirada no hay nadie aquí, avanza hacia la puerta, siguen tocando insistentemente con fuerza, Alfred hace una mueca.

_Ya voy-

Intenta avisar, no parece escucharlo, solo sigue golpeando con fuerza, impaciente. Por fin abre la puerta, girando la manilla, y la brisa lo golpea en el cara fría y húmeda, pero no hay nadie, solo ve la calle y la lluvia que cae sin compasión. Su expresión se arruga en confusión.

Sale un poco mas y mira hacia amos lados, pero, no hay nadie y confirma que la calle está sola, pero ¿Cómo?, si justo hace unos segundos estaban tocando, no conocía persona alguna que corriera más rápido que Italia…

Entro a la casa y cerró la puerta, dio un pequeño grito –poco masculino- cuando vio una figura en la pared o eso creyó ver, era un rostro, pero al volver a ver no había nada, parpadeo varias veces y por un momento su respiración se aceleró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, miro a todos lados receloso y fue a la cocina para darse cuenta que la vela que había dejado estaba apagada, se quedó por segundos observándola.

_¿Tony… eres tú? –

Silencio.

Alguien se asoma detrás de él, y con un frio viento sopla la vela que tiene en su costado, única luz que lo ayuda, ahora se apaga. Chilla, él sabe que alguien lo apago, lo sintió, estaba detrás de el a tan solo un momento. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se mueve de su lugar y gira el rostro lentamente detrás de él, la oscuridad, solo ve la oscuridad… el silencio.

Dos pares de esferas felinas lo ven desde la pared, sus largas pestañas forman sus ojos cian, con brillo propio, parpadean, lo miran atento. América contiene un grito en su garganta, la vela se cae dejando un ruido sordo en el lugar, su voz es ahogada por la sorpresa, intenta mover las piernas pero no le responde, esta petrificado. No fue hasta que un rayo cayó en algún lugar, alumbrando todo el lugar por breves minutos. Fue cuando se movió y corrió ¿A dónde?

Tropezó con algo parecía ser el sillón, busca avanzar a gatas, mira su sombra que le sonríe en una posición muy diferente a la que él está, es diferente, le mira atentamente con una sonrisa deformada en su perfil, con una cornamenta en su cabeza, entera sus garras entre la pared y el piso. América grita, retrocede, se refugia en las escaleras, le grita, le exige con la voz hecha polvo que se detenga.

Logra levantarse y toca el primer escalón. La luz vuelve a sus ojos, el silencio. Se paraliza. América solo escucha su respiración, irregular y alta, aún está temblando, ve la sala con sus ojos azules como platos, como si algo fuera a salir de entre las paredes, se levanta apoyándose del pasa manos, aunque tuviera la luz, esto no lo aliviaba lo suficiente, ¿Qué era eso que había visto?, de solo formar la imagen en su cabeza, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Era un vivo rostro en la pared, se movió, lo estaba viendo y fue cuando repentinamente miro su sombra, aun lado de él, se alejó pero esta le seguía fiel a sus movimientos. Un crujido, corrió hacia la ventana, y se encamino a toda máquina a su habitación, la lluvia seguía azotando afuera, el cielo rugía como león enfurecido, el tipo del clima se equivocó nuevamente, no haría una lluvia tranquila. Ni una noche tranquila para América.

Abre la puerta de su habitación con lentitud, como si una bomba fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, la abre, solo ve u cama, su armario, la ventana cerrada, la mesa de noche, su lámpara, el desorden de sus sabanas, se mantiene inmóvil en la entrada de su habitación, meditando y recuperando su respiración normal. Entra. Enciende la luz, mierda, cae en cuanta que su cobertor está en la sala. Tiene que volver, tiene que volver por él, es la única protección que tiene contra los fantasmas. Miró hacia la puerta, estaba semi abierta, luego de ese, busco su fiel bate de hierro, y algo más seguro, salió de su habitación hacia el pasillo, más calmado, vio las escaleras, las luces seguían encendidas y el rugido del cielo era imposible de calmar, mira ahora los lados receloso. Si volvía a aparecer no le importaba dejar un hoyo enorme en la pared, o romper la pared, bajo las escaleras, dos escalones lentamente y el resto casi corrió.

Allí en el piso recibiendo el viento frio de la ventana estaba su cobertor, América con bate en mano se acerca, se agacha, mira receloso a todos lados, mira la ventana, la cortina se mueve perezosa al ritmo del viento, ¿esa ventana estaba cerrada? Ay no, deja de imaginarte cosas. Claro que estaba cerrada. ¿No?, y si no, pues américa se encargó de cerrarla, y colocar el seguro. Parece que todo está bien, mira el desastre que ha causado. Ya se le han quitado las ganas de ver la televisión, y escapa antes de que algo pase, sube las escaleras como un rayo, abre la puerta de su habitación, la cierra, deja el bate a un lado de la cama, Se asegura que la ventana este cerrada, que no es su imaginación, no lo es: está cerrada, entra en la cama, y se cubre de pies a cabeza, como si tuviera un campo de protección, como si la sabana repeliera fantasmas, o Aliens.

Pasa una hora de silencio, el sonido de la lluvia es el único que lo acompaña, América, entre suspiros, entrecierra los ojos, un no encuentra explicación a lo que ha pasado, seguro ha comido demasiada comida chatarra, mucha azúcar. Pasan treinta minutos y la lluvia pierde su intensidad, América se duerme.

.

.

. ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ **°°°°DAMISTA°°°** ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡ ｡◕‿◕｡

El seguro gira, lentamente, hasta crear un leve clic, anuncia que esta desbloqueada, se desliza y la brisa helada levanta con desdén las cortinas, el frio entra, se esparce, la ventana sigue abriéndose, la humedad y el olor a lluvia entra. El plumaje negro se asoma, mueve la cabeza, ve el interior de la habitación con interés. Se mueve de un lado a otro, aletea, y se posa en la cabecera de la cama, inmóvil, esperando.

El sonido de la brisa es ahora el único ruido que se dispersa por la habitación, algunos quejidos del rubio, entre movimientos bajo su "protección". La puerta se abre con un leve clic, mas no entra nadie al cual podamos ver, la cabeza del cuervo se mueve observa la habitación nuevamente. El silencio.

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

El ave aletea.

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

Sacude la cabeza.

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

Suelta un graznido.

América se mueve incómodo.

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

Abre los ojos. Se descubre la cabeza, el animal está en la mesa de noche, a su lado, mirándolo con atención, América contiene una exclamación, el bate ¿Dónde está? , no lo ve a si lado, se sienta, siente frio, la ventana está abierta y las cortinas al baile del viento. Sus ojos se abren como platos. El animal no se mueve de su lugar, sus ojos lo ven fijamente, brillan, como aquellos ojos que vio anteriormente. Lo espanta o eso intenta, más se burla de él posándose en otro sitio, el suelo, la ventana, y vuelve a la cabecera. América se levanta, busca desesperadamente el bate, no lo encuentra. ¿Dónde está?

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

Su respiración se congela en la garganta, entre abre los labios, sin mencionar palabra alguna, se queda inmóvil en medio de la habitación ¿había escuchado eso?, era su armario… es un sueño… debía ser un sueño, estaba soñando, cuando te pasan cosas inexplicables o comes mucha azúcar antes de dormir, sueles tener pesadillas, debía ser eso…. debía serlo.

_¡ Tras ! _

_¡ Tras ! _

El cuervo canta fuerte, rompe el silencio, su sonido es irritante, arañan la puerta del armario, esa cosa esta allí adentro quiere salir, va a salir, el armario tiembla, como el cuerpo del país, un fuerte golpe lo aturde, se cubre los oídos, está dentro de su cabeza.

_ ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame..! –

La ventana se cierra de golpe, el frio abraza sus tobillos los envuelve. América se arrastra lejos del armario, el cuervo no deja de chillar, atormenta sus tímpanos, obstinante, el país aprieta los dientes, choca contra la pared, el armario se va a romper, el aleteo del ave y su chirrido, el ruido de los golpes, no es real, estas soñando, convéncete en vano de lo que está sucediendo, es una mentira, el terror, la angustia lo envuelve, aprieta los dientes hasta hacerse daño, gime, y las puertas se abren agresivamente, violentas, crean un sonido y luego todo queda el silencio.

América mira en su rincón el armario, la oscuridad que allí habita, las formas de su ropa, los pliegues que formas, retorcidos, oscuros, las pesadillas que nunca si imagino pueden estar allí esperándolo, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, atentos a cualquier movimiento. ¿Dónde se fue el cuervo?, ah sí, está en la cabecera de la cama con actitud paciente, expectante.

Aunque el armario se encuentra en una esquina alejado de él, siente, sin duda alguna, que lo está observando, respira tan cerca de él que casi puede decir que está justo a su lado, lo mira fijamente, se deleita de sus reacciones, Una mano se asoma del armario, se detiene el tiempo y la respiración, es real, Jones, tiene su respiración entrecortado, es audible, respira por la boca, su cuerpo tiembla y se funde con la pared.

_No… No, esto no está. Pasando... –Se repite en un susurro suave, débil tembloroso y temeroso, es un cuerpo oscuro que se pega a las paredes, largo, con muchas extremidades, una sombra enorme de frio tacto, de delgada apariencia. Sube por el techo, baja por las paredes. Llena de oscuridad el cuarto, lo envuelve todo, de frio muerte. -¡déjame! ¡Tú no existes, esto es un sueño! ¡Una pesadilla!… despierta, despierta-

La sombra se une con la suya, envuelve sus tobillos en un frio pero suave agarre, se resiste, grita, se mueve. América está presenciando, no, está siendo víctima de una monstruosidad. Se siente tan endemoniadamente real, no quiere creerlo, se rechaza. El miedo lo golpea, se ríe de él. Ve la oscuridad cubrir las paredes, solo ve la ventana y la luz que de ella proviene, quiere salir de allí, se retuerce y lucha, está en todos lados, el frio es capaz de ser cortado. Sus ojos se han humedecido y se desbordan ferozmente, se siente asfixiado, presionado, sin salida.

Grita, grita fuerte que lo deje ir, que lo deje en paz, se repite que no es real, tiene terror, está por todos lados, envuelto en oscuridad, se retuerce, no puede, no puede morir así.

_Dreamed of para-para-paradise~_

_Para-para-paradise_

_Para-para-paradise_

Esa canción, era su teléfono, esa banda. El tiempo se tiene y fue como si el armario recogiera el mar de oscuridad que había esparcido anteriormente, como una fuerte presión, se come todo, Alfred siente los agarre suavizar hasta que se alejan en un suave roce.

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_And bullets catch in her teeth._

El celular sigue sonando, lo hace reaccionar de su pesadilla y va hacia el colchón gateando de manera apresurada, las manos le tiemblan en el colchón lo toma, se le cae, lo vuelve a tomar, sube a la cama, y se envuelve como un bollo temblando. Es Arthur.

_¡Arthur… tt-tienes. Tienes que venir..! – Hablo rápido, temeroso, asustado- ¡H…-Hay una Monstro en mi… A-armario!

Escucha una respiración pesada detrás de la línea.

_América…ah, Arthur esta ebrio…otra vez. ¿Puedes venir a recogerlo?

_Francis… - Por alguna razón desconocida el hablar por teléfono lo tranquilizo- ¿Dónde. Esta?

_América….no quiero América… Rana Ranaaaaaaaaaaa _

_Esta en el bar ya sabes…el de las tetonas.. –

_Eh…-Alfred se levanta y toce- ya…

Escucha algo que quebrarse.

_Ven rápido. Está muy ebrio…. …

Colgó.

Alfred se queda en silencio, inmóvil, y luego de limpiarse las lágrimas…deja salir un suspiro de enorme alivio, Oh no, mierda, otro peligro, Inglaterra Ebrio, debe de agradecérselo cuando este sobrio, debe agradecer que hoy haya decidido emborracharse. Dejo caer su cabeza entre las almohadas por leves segundos, y de levanto. Conto hasta tres… y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abre de par en par baja las escaleras cruza la sala y salió.

La cortina de la habitación se corrió y en ella se asomaron los ojos de brillo azulado contra el vidrio, lo ven correr por la acera, sus ojos giran, y el cuervo descansa en una de las ramas, el espectro suspira y su aliento empaña en vidrio, sonríe. Desliza su dedo por la superficie, corre la cortina. El cuervo alza al vuelo.

* * *

**_Ya~_**

**_gracias por leer. _**

**_DamistaH_**


End file.
